Kuro Neko
by Sakura-Chan555
Summary: Sequel to 'When She Arrived: The Story That Made Kuro Neko'. Now that the years have passed and both the guys and the girls have matured, what challenges do they have to face in high school? SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen CURRENTLY REVISING
1. We're Performing WHERE!

**Sakura-Chan: OK! Here's the first chapter of the new and improved version of 'Kuro Neko'! Please forgive me for the long update. I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But I do own Kawaii Hime, Kuro Neko, Kamisori Kaze, and Sora Kami!**

**

* * *

**

**Kuro Neko**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 1_

_We Have To Perform WHERE?!_

* * *

"Excuse me, Sakura-Chan. Hinata-Chan is asking you to come to her room." Said 23 year old Momoko Haruno.

"Alright! I'll be right there! Domo arigatou Momoko-Nesan!" said 17 year old Sakura Haruno. Her older sister smiled and left her room. Sakura jumped off of her bed and exited her room as well. Sakura had pink hair that was shoulder length and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a turquoise blue short sleeve shirt with blue fluffy flip flop slippers. She started to go up the staircase and to the Hyuga quarters. Sakura and her friends, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Kunai all live in the same house. Why, you ask? Because these four girls are in the band 'Kuro Neko', which in Japanese means 'Black Cat'. They formed this band at Konoha Middle School in sixth grade. Sakura had just moved to Konoha from the Mist Country and was new. She had gotten to school early and that's where she met her friends. They were already in the band 'Kawaii Hime', which in Japanese means 'Cute Princess'. Their fourth member, Ami Kudo, quit the band at the end of fifth grade because she thought that she was too cool for them, thus leaving Hinata, Ino, and Tenten without a fourth member. It was a good thing Sakura came along because during their lunch break, they had Sakura sing for them and that's when they got their fourth member. They were as close as ever and nothing could stand in their way. Sure, they changed a few things here and there, but they eventually got to the top and were able to become very popular. They performed for charities, at parks, and if they were lucky enough, at a local café. But with this, they also had rivals. They had two rival bands. One of them was the boy band 'Kamisori Kaze', which in Japanese means 'Razor Wind'. The girls had no idea who they were and wanted to keep it like that. Their second rival band was 'Sora Kami', which in Japanese means 'Sky God'. This band was the most popular group in Konoha until Kuro Neko came in. Over the years, Kuro Neko became more famous that they had enough money to live in one house, or should I say mansion. There were five parts to the house. The first floor was where the band room, kitchen, living room, and all of rest were. The second floor was where the Haruno family lived. This floor was where Sakura lived. Above them was where the Hyuga family lived. This was where Sakura had to be and where her friend Hinata lived. But above the Hyuga floor was the Kunai floor. This was the floor where Tenten lived. And the last floor was where the Yamanaka family, or Ino's family lived. They thought that now that they lived in one big house, it would be easier for them to practice. Sakura had finally gotten to the Hyuga quarters and knocked lightly on Hinata's bedroom door. Sakura was greeted by a girl with long midnight blue hair and lavender eyes. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants with a maroon short sleeve shirt and white fluffy flip flop slippers.

"Come on in, Sakura-Chan! Tenten-Chan and Ino-Chan are already here!" Hinata said with a smile. Sakura smiled back and entered the room, only to be greeted by her two other band mates and friends, Ino Yamanaka, a girl with short blonde hair that she usually tied up with into a neat bun and sapphire eyes, and Tenten Kunai, a girl with brown hair she usually ties into two Chinese buns and chocolate brown eyes.

"OK, Hinata. What's up?" Ino asked. She was wearing a pair of purple sweatpants with a black short sleeve shirt and purple fluffy flip flop slippers.

"OK. You know the principle of Konoha High, Tsunade?" Hinata asked. The girls nodded.

"Well, she called this morning, asking Kuro Neko to open up the new school year!" Hinata exclaimed.

"No way!" Tenten exclaimed. She was wearing a pair of blue sweatpants with a white short sleeve shirt and black fluffy flip flop slippers.

"Yes way! She said she wanted this year to start with a bang or something like that." Hinata said. Being in a band also meant that the girls all had to pitch in and help. So, they each have different jobs. Sakura's is to write the songs and choreograph the dance routines they do. Ino's is to design all the clothes they wear for concerts and stuff like that and is the makeup and hair stylist. Hinata's is to book all their gigs, or shows, and help Sakura write the songs. And last, but not least, Tenten's job is to help Sakura choreograph the dances and to teach her friends martial arts in case they get in trouble. Sakura had a worried look on her face. Her friends saw this and gave her a concerned look.

"Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Well, it's just that, when we do this gig, we won't be normal high school students anymore." Sakura said.

"Since when have we been normal? We're Kuro Neko for goodness sake!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura sighed.

"Because now that we're going to perform in front of the whole school, we'll have…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Have what, Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Fan boys chasing us around the school like maniacs." Sakura finished. All her friends had shocked expressions on their faces. But that's when Ino's face lit up.

"Don't worry guys! With our special martial arts training, we'll be able to defend ourselves from those fan boys!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right!" Tenten said happily, remembering one of her jobs.

"Now that we have that cleared up, we still have one more problem to clear." Hinata said.

"And that is...?" Tenten asked.

"What are we gonna sing?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why don't we ask Rei-nesan? She'll know what to do!" Ino suggested. Rei was Kuro Neko's manager and one of Sakura's older sisters.

"TO REI-NESAN'S ROOM!" Sakura exclaimed. They all exited Hinata's room and went down the stairs and to Rei's room, talking about the show they were going to do the whole way there.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: OK! There you go! Sorry if it's a bit short. Please review and suggest a few songs the girls can sing and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	2. Why THEM, And Not US!

**Sakura-Chan: Alright! I finally got the second chapter of the revised version of "Kuro Neko" up! Yay me! starts clapping like London Tipton Sorry...Anyway, here's your chapter! Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**Kuro Neko**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 2_

_Why THEM, But Not US?!_

* * *

18 year old Uchiha Sasuke was in the band room with his band mates, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuga Neji. They were currently waiting for their manager, Uchiha Itachi, to show up. They were in the band "Kamisori Kaze" which means "Razor Wind" in Japanese. They were currently the second most popular band in Japan, with Kuro Neko ahead of them.

"Ugh! We've been here for fifteen minutes! Where the heck can he be?!" Naruto exclaimed. His three other band mates sighed at the actions of their drummer.

"He's probably stuck in traffic, like he always is." Sasuke assumed.

"Or he could be right behind you." said a low voice that could only belong to one person. The four boys turned around to find their 28 year old manager, Itachi Uchiha.

"It's about time! Where've you been?!" the blonde haired drummer exclaimed.

"Oh, I was just got back from a meeting, that's all." Itachi said. Naruto fell down anime style and the rest of them just sweat dropped.

"So why did you call us here? Something really important?" asked Neji. Itachi nodded, his face getting serious.

"Do you all know the girl group 'Kuro Neko'?" Itachi asked them. The boys nodded.

"Well, the principle of Konoha High School decided that they should open up the school year, and not us." Itachi said sadly. Shikamaru groaned, Naruto started to throw a fit, and the two prodigies had veins popping out of the side of their heads.

"Why them and not us?! Are we really THAT bad?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. You see, Kuro Neko is ahead of us in the billboard top 10 artists. They're number one, while we're number two." Itachi explained.

"Great. Now we have to watch them perform on the first day of school." Neji said.

"But wait a second. If you guys watch them, you'll be able to see what they have and what they don't have. Then we can add what they don't have so we'll have it!" Itachi explained.

"Huh?" Naruto said. The four of them sweat dropped and sighed.

"Come on. You guys still need to make a guest appearance on J-Pop 105.3, remember?" Itachi said. The guys had almost forgotten about guest starring on the hottest radio channel in Japan. Itachi started walking out the door, Kamisori Kaze following them.

* * *

With Kuro Neko, the girls had just made it down the stairs and to Haruno Rei's room. Sakura knocked on the door and heard a "Come in!" The girls entered the room and found their manager, lying down on her stomach, with the radio in both hands. Rei had long black hair and smoky grey eyes. She was wearing an orange shirt and red sweatpants.

"Uh, Rei-Neechan?" said Sakura quietly. Rei looked up from the radio and smiled.

"Sorry about that. Please, have a seat on my bed." Rei said. The girls shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"So, what's up?" Tenten asked.

"Yesterday while I was driving home, I heard on the radio that Kamisori Kaze was going to guest star on J-Pop 105.3." Rei explained.

"No way!" exclaimed Kuro Neko in unison.

"It's true! I want to hear what about what they've got before you guys perform in front of the whole school." Rei said. Sakura and her friends all gave Rei a smile.

"Thanks Rei-Chan. You really want us to succeed in the music industry, huh?" Tenten said. Now it was Rei's turn to smile.

"You bet'cha! I want my girls to succeed!" Rei said confidently.

"_And now we present Kamisori Kaze!" _The radio announcer said. The girls stopped talking and listened carefully to the radio. They heard the DJ and a couple of other people start applauding. That meant that they had entered the studio.

"_Hey guys! Welcome to J-Pop 105.3!" _The radio announcer said.

"_Thanks Asuma." _Said a low, but manly voice.

"That was Uchiha Sasuke, Kamisori Kaze's lead singer." Rei said. The girls nodded and continued listening to the radio.

"_So what's going on with you guys?" _Asuma asked.

"_Well, we'll be going to high school soon, but we'll still be making tracks." _Sasuke said.

"_So tell me, how did you guys make Kamisori Kaze happen?" _Asuma asked.

"_Well, we formed the band in middle school to sort of impress this group of girls. Apparently, it didn't work because they were in a band themselves." _Sasuke explained.

"I wonder which group of girls…" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Me too, Sakura-Chan. It was probably Ami and her group." Ino said, with disgust.

"No, they don't seem like the type…But for some reason, I sort of know the name Uchiha Sasuke…But where?" Sakura wondered aloud. Tenten, Hinata, and Rei shushed them and continued listening to the radio.

"_Now, what's it like being second in the billboard's top ten artists?" _Asuma asked.

"_It's pretty embarrassing 'cause a bunch of girls are beating us" _said a voice that seemed hyper, but not too hyper.

"That was Uzumaki Naruto, Kamisori Kaze's drummer." Rei explained.

"Where have I heard that name before…?" Hinata asked herself. She shrugged and continued listening.

"_So are you guys saying that you're embarrassed?!" _Asuma said in shock.

"_Yup, but you see, we're not afraid to say so." _said a voice that was similar to Sasuke, but a bit higher.

"Neji-Niisan!" Hinata exclaimed. The girls gasped when Hinata said this.

"Wait…So if your cousin is in Kamisori Kaze…Then that means…" Rei started.

"It's Sasuke and his friends!" the girls exclaimed.

"_And one more thing before we go: can you sing us your new song?" _Asuma asked anxiously. The girls heard a chuckle.

"_No can do, Asuma. You'll have to wait." _Said a low voice that sounded tired.

"_And there you go folks! Kamisori Kaze! Thank you so much for coming on the radio." _Asuma said.

"_No problem." _They all said in unison.

"_Tune in next week for the number one band, Kuro Neko! __I'm Kirasaki Asuma, see ya!" _Asuma said. The girls looked at Rei with confusion written all over their faces.

"We're going on J-Pop 105.3 next week?" Tenten asked. Rei nodded.

"I wanted to tell you tomorrow so that it could all sink in, but that baka Asuma had to say it first." Rei said with compassion and a bit of anger.

"It's okay Rei-Neechan! We totally understand!" Sakura said, while putting a hand on her older sister's shoulder. Rei looked at the other members of Kuro Neko and saw that Sakura was right.

"Thanks girls. Now tell me, why did you come down to my room?" Rei asked.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope that you all liked that! Please review and no flames! And if you have any song suggestions or pranks you wanna give me, go ahead! Ja ne!**


	3. Songs

**Sakura-Chan: Here's the third chapter of Kuro Neko! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE SONGS LISTED BELOW!**

**

* * *

**

**Kuro Neko**

_By Sakura-Chan555 _

_Chapter 3_

_Songs_

* * *

In Rei's room, the girls were currently discussing what they were going to sing for their big performance at Konoha High.

"Well, what I was thinking was that you started off with the song 'Like Whoa' and then ended with the song 'Bouken Desho, Desho', since that means 'Adventure Right? Right!' So it's kind of saying that high school is an adventure, you get what I'm saying, right?" Rei asked. The girls nodded.

"But what about the rest of the concert? I mean, it IS our first gig for the season." Hinata asked. Rei gave them a grin and they replied with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Simple! We'll have you girls do some songs together, and then go solo!" Rei explained.

"Okay! Sounds like a good idea! So that means we get to pick whatever songs we want to sing in between?" Ino asked.

"Yup! Let's just hope that Kamisori Kaze and Sora Kami are going to the same school. You know, so that you can show them that you're ready for the competition and know that no matter how hard you have to work, you'll get through!" Rei said encouragingly. Kuro Neko smiled at their manager and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Rei! You're the best!" they all said in unison. Rei put a hand up to her cheek and smiled, while sticking her tongue out.

"Oh stop it! You're all making me red!" Rei said. They all started laughing and went to Sakura's room, to choose the songs they were going to sing.

"And one more thing before you go!" Rei said, while sticking her head out the door. The girls turned around.

"What is it, Rei-San?" Tenten asked.

"Don't forget that you might need dances to these songs, k?" Rei said. Kuro Neko smiled at her.

"Don't worry! We're Kuro Neko after all! We can do anything if we set our minds to it!" Ino said with a good guy pose. Her friends giggled and headed straight for Sakura's room.

* * *

With Kamisori Kaze, they were currently in their limo, driving back to the Uchiha mansion.

"I can't believe that Kuro Neko's ahead of us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I wonder who they are anyway…" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Well, we'll find out on the first day of school." Sasuke said.

"Or I could dig up some dirt myself!" Neji exclaimed.

"Where are you getting at, Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you know how I live with Hinata?" Neji asked. His band mates nodded.

"She was on the phone yesterday, talking about some gig at a school." Neji said.

"You don't think that she and her friends could be Kuro Neko, right? I mean, we've known them since middle school!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke and Shikamaru nodded their heads.

"Yeah, but we haven't seen last summer and freshman year! Where could they have been?" Neji asked. No one answered.

"They could've been on tour." Sasuke said.

"Exactly!" Neji said.

"But we don't know that for sure." Shikamaru stated.

"We'll figure it out on the first day of school. Right now, I need ramen 'cause you're all making my brain hurt!" Naruto complained. His friends sweat dropped, but let it go, since their drummer was never going to change.

* * *

Back at the Kuro Neko mansion, the girls were either on the bed, on the floor, or in bean bag chairs, with blank sheets paper in front of them and chewing erasers.

"Man! This is so hard!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're right, Ino-Chan." Sakura said.

"Well, maybe we should think of all the songs we've recently recorded. Like our new song, Rolling Star!" Hinata suggested.

"Oh yeah! And you can't forget Lost My Music! Man, I love that one!" Tenten exclaimed.

"And Ima Ga Daisuki! That's my favorite." Ino said.

"Mine is Keep Trying!" Sakura exclaimed. They all wrote those songs down and smiled.

"Great! Now we have six songs to sing as a group! The ones we thought of and the ones Rei-San thought of!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Now all we have to do is think of the songs that we're going to sing individually." Sakura said. This was where they all started chewing their erasers again.

"Well, we've already got six J-Pop songs, now all we need are some English songs and we'd be all set!" Ino exclaimed.

"You're right! Like that song Just the Way I Am. It tells the fans that you should let your personality shine!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And the song Girls can too! It inspires the fans that are female that they can do whatever they want if they set they're minds to it and it tells our male fans never to underestimate a female!" Tenten said with sparkles in her eyes.

"The song This Girl tells about how a young girl can survive through thick and thin, no matter what." Hinata said dreamily.

"I like the song Fantasy. It tells about how no matter how much you like someone and yet they like someone else, it'll always be a fantasy." Ino said happily. They all wrote down the song they suggested and smiled.

"I think we should do two solos. You know, so that we can show those bands that have our heads in the game." Sakura said.

"Okay! Because I had the song Rumors in mind. I just want to tell the fans and the paparazzi if they'll be there, that I don't like it when people make rumors about me and my girls. If something's going on and I want to tell the public, then I will, but for now, I want to stay young and have fun!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Well, I felt like doing the song Love because it's just so important to me and I want the fans to get some of my past love life through that song." Ino said.

"I always like the song It's My Turn Now, since it tells the audience that you're time will come, you just have to wait and go for it." Hinata said.

"I always thought that the song Keep on Keepin On told the audience that there are people less fortunate than us and we should look out for them." Sakura said. They all wrote down the songs they listed and smiled in satisfaction.

"Hooray! We got through this in one day!" Ino said happily. Her friends smiled at her and started talking about the first day of high school and their first gig, and all that stuff.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and no flames please! Ja ne!**


	4. Kuro Neko's Interview

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! Here's the fourth chapter of Kuro Neko! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

**

**Kuro Neko**

_By Sakura-Chan555_

_Chapter 4 _

_Kuro Neko's Interview_

* * *

A week after Kamisori Kaze's big interview on J-Pop 105.3, it was Kuro Neko's turn. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi were all in the band room, sitting on the stage, crowded around the radio that Itachi was holding.

"_I'm Miyagi Hanabi here with the top band in Japan, Kuro Neko!" _Said today's DJ. They heard the DJ and a couple of people applauding.

"_Hey girls, it's so nice to have you here!" _Said Hanabi.

"_Well, it's so nice to be here!" _said a female voice that was high pitched, but not too high.

"_Tell me, what's it like being the number one band?" _Hanabi asked.

"_Well, it's kind of…exciting! I mean, sure, you have a lot of fans, but meeting all of them is so much fun! And plus, we don't mind meeting them." _said a voice that sounded a bit girly.

"_Speaking of gigs, a little bird told me that you have a gig coming up in a couple of weeks. Can you tell us more about it?" _Hanabi asked.

"_Sure! This gig is our first one of the season and we hope that all of our fans will be there." _Said a voice that sounded like it would belong to a tomboy, but with a girly hint.

"_And where will you be performing this gig?" _Hanabi asked.

"_That would be a secret! But I will give you a hint: it'll be at a high school." _Said a shy, timid voice.

"That's Hinata's voice alright!" Neji exclaimed, while pointing a finger at the radio.

"So it is them." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"_Very nice. Tell me, since Kamisori Kaze AND Sora Kami are most likely going to the same school as you, will there be any love interest involved with any of the bands?" _Hanabi asked curiously. They heard a few giggles.

"_Probably Hanabi. I mean, IT IS high school we're talking about!" _exclaimed Sakura, whom Sasuke recognized her voice.

"_True, true. One more question before we go: can you PLEASE sing us your new song?" _Hanabi pleaded. It was followed by a few giggles.

"_No can do, Hanabi." _They all said in unison.

"_And there you have it folks! I'm Miyagi Hanabi, see ya!" _Hanabi signed off and a song by a different band started to play. Itachi turned off the radio and the guys all lay on their backs and started to stare at the ceiling. They couldn't wait until the first day of school.

* * *

At the radio station, the girls were currently waiting for their ride when the car pulled up. The chauffeur opened the door for them and they were greeted by Rei.

"You girls did great! I heard the whole interview!" Rei exclaimed, while giving the girls a group hug.

"Thanks Rei-Neechan! Now all we have to do is rehearse the performance and then we'll be all set!" Sakura said with a bright smile. It was followed by three more smiles.

"That's right! Now, tell me that all four of you will do your best? I want to beat that damn Itachi outta the race!" Rei exclaimed, with fire raging in her eyes. The girls just laughed nervously and then smiled.

"Don't worry Rei! We'll stay number one all the time!" Ino said with determination.

"Thanks girls. You're the best." Rei said with a smile.

"Well, why do you want to beat Itachi and Kamisori Kaze out of the race?" Hinata asked. Rei smirked and then smiled.

"Well, ever since we went to high school together, we both made a bet. That bet was to have the top selling band in all of Japan! The winner gets a vacation ALL the way to Barcelona! And plus, the loser pays for the trip!" Rei exclaimed.

"What happens to the loser?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, they have to go out with the winner." Rei said casually. The girls sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess this first gig is really important to you, huh?" Sakura asked. Rei nodded her head.

"Yup!" she said happily.

"Well, you know what that means, girls." Ino said. Her band mates nodded their heads.

"We have to work as hard as we can!" They all said in unison. Rei smiled at her band's determination and gave them a hug.

"Thanks girls. You don't know how much this means to me." Rei said.

* * *

**Sakura-Chan: Okay! I hope you all enjoyed that! Please review and no flames please because I already know it's a bit short! Ja ne!**


End file.
